Auslly2getha4eva
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: Ally D. was just a normal girl but what happens when she meets a boy name Austin M. find out in Auslly2getha4eva! Bad Summary please read!
1. New Friends and Movies

At sonic boom

Ally's POV: hey I'm Ally I'm 16 and I work at my dad's music store! My best friend is Trish and my dream is to go to the best music school ever but with my stage fright that's kind of hard oh well here comes Trish

Trish: Hey Ally Guess who got a job a Penny's Pickle Store

Ally: Let me guess…you? Wait did you say pickle store?

Trish: yup here's a pickle

Ally: Awesome! Thanks Trish!

Trish: Np! Wanna go to the movies after work?

Ally: Sure….who's going

Trish: Just us…. And Dallas

Ally: What u invited Dallas?

Trish: Yea of course

Ally: y?

Trish: Bcuz u have a huge crush on him

Ally:* high pitched* Whhaatt! No I don't!

Trish: You so do!

Ally: soooo…what he has a gf remember

Trish: O yea….. Well we'll invite him and make him jelly

Ally: Really how?

Trish: We will invite a cute guy and you will act and you will act like u like him…. Hmmm okay what about him (points to?)

Ally: Yea he is kinda cute but how are u going to get him to agree

Trish: I'll just ask…. Hey you!

? Turns around

? Hey can I help you

Trish: Yeah hi I'm Trish and I need a cute guy to go to the movies w/ me and my friend Ally (points to ally)

? (Waves to Ally) Okay….um she is cute but can I ask why? Oh btw I'm Austin Moon

Ally: (waves back chews her hair)

Trish: You see that guy over there (points to Dallas) She has a huge crush on him but he has a gf we are trying to make him jelly

Austin: ummm okay sure I'll go as long as my friend Dez can go too

Trish: (looks at Dez) Fine

Austin: Yes! Dez we r going to the movies

Dez: Really awesome!

Trish: Okay so meet at the movies at 6

Austin: sound great bye Trish (waves bye to Ally)

Ally: awkwardly waves bye back

Trish: (walks to Ally) Done! We r going to the movies at 6 see you there no buts

Ally: But….ugh I can't believe that guy actually said okay

Ally's POV: I can't believe he actually said yes but whatever I get to go to the movies with Dallas and my best friend…. I hope this plan works end of POV

At the movies

Ally: Hey Trish

Trish: Ally! You made it I'll go buy the tickets were seeing mama

Ally: Isn't that scary

Trish Duh! If you get scared you could cuddle w/ Austin Dallas=Jealous

Ally: k if u says soo….

Trish: k stay here and wait for the others

? Hey…..Ally right?

Ally: yea its Austin right?

Austin: yea (thinks she is really pretty up close) where's Trish and what r we seeing?

Ally: She is buying tickets…. we're seeing mama

Austin: Really cool….. ur not scared r u?

Ally: *high pitched* what! Me scared psssh no (fakes smiles)

Austin: laughs…. I'm going to use the bathroom c'mon Dez Trish is inside

Dez: Coming

Ally: Weird they are going together (gets tapped by?)

? Ally?

Ally: screams! Dallas you scared me Where's Demi?

Dallas: She couldn't come looks like it's just you me and Trish what are we seeing

Ally: That sucks she couldn't come well Austin and Dez are also here were seeing mama

Dallas: Cool * jelly* who is Austin and Dez

Ally: Oh they are just new friends

Dallas: Cool *jealous*

In the movie Ally is sitting in between Dallas and Austin scary part comes on

Ally: screams hides behind Austin

Austin: smiles….. Just hold man hand we will get through this movie together

Ally: smiles and takes Austin's hand

Dallas: gets jealous and leaves

Movies over

Ally: Trish it worked (high fives Trish) he iss sooo jelly

Austin: *kinda sad fakes smile* glad your plan worked out! I gtg

Ally: *notices* Hey Austin Can I have a ride home?

Austin: sure (gets in the car w/ Ally)

Ally: I had a lot of fun tonight we should hang out tomorrow (arrive at Ally's house)

This is ally's house: .

_Austin: Yea def.! I'll meet you at sonic boom at 3 _

Ally: It's a date! See u tomorrow (kisses his cheek and leaves)

Austin: Bye Ally (touches his cheek blushes)

Ally's POV: OMG! This is bad… this is very bad… I shouldn't have said it's a date…. I shouldn't have kissed his cheek…. He iss sooo sweet and cute Knock it off Ally you like Dallas! Do I?

Austin's POV: She is really cute Ally and Austin…. Austin and Ally Auslly that is a really cute couple name! Austin snap out of it your dating Bridgit remember you lover her! Do I?

I don't own anything but the story!


	2. Dates & Kisses

Austin: (calls Dez) Srry for ditching you last night….

Dez: It's ok dude…me and trish hung out a little more she is really fun and cute! I drove her home…..we are going out again today!

Austin: Dude congrats but aren't you dating Mindy?

Dez: oh yea….I forgot about her but I don't think I like Mindy anymore…. What happened with you and Ally

Austin: Nothing! *nervous* It's not like she kissed my cheek or anything! Its not like I like her her or anything! Y WHAT DO U KNOW!?

Dez: ummm Austin it seems like something happened last night…..but if u say nothing happened nothing happene. Are you going out w/ Bridgit today?

Austin: No actually im hanging out w/ Ally y?

Dez: IDK….Bcuz today is ur 1 year anniversary!

Austin: Crap! I forgot but I don't want to cancel on Ally! Ill figure it out Bye Dez!

Dez: Bye!

Austin gets ready for his date w/ Ally his phone rings

Austin: Hello?

Bridgit: Hey Baby! Happy 1 year anniversary

Austin: Oh! Hey babe u 2

Bridgit: So what r we doing?

Austin: ummmm… It's a surprise..(thinks yea a surprise) ill pick u up at 6

Bridgit: ok see u then!

Austin: Ok Bye!

At sonic boom in the practice room

Ally: *singing* You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

Austin: (standing in the doorway) Wow that was really good you know im a singer myself!

Ally: Screams! How long have you been standing there? Why are you here?

Austin: not long! And its 3 our date remember

Ally: oh crap can u take me home and ill get dressed

Austin: Whats wrong with what ur wearing? But okay sure…. (drives to allys house goes inside)

Ally: stay here ill put on a more appropriate date outfit…. Ill be ready soon

Austin: okay! (looks at ally's baby photos) *laughs* so cute

10 min later

Ally: ready

Austin: wow ur beautiful

Ally: Thanks! Lets go!

Austin: okay….after you

Its 6:30 A&A are still on their date A&A laughing

Ally: yup I fell down the slide and my skirt went up I was so embarrassed

Austin: *laughs* well when I was younger i…. (phone rings looks at ID) I have to take this

Ally: okay

Austin: BRB…..(walks away from Ally) Hey Babe!

Bridgit: Where r u?

Austin: Oh…Srry running a lil late be there soon ILY!

Bridgit: Okay ILY2

Austin: (goes back to Ally) That was my mom I gtg I had fun though…can you find a way home

Ally: *confused* yea….Ill call Trish…..Bye

Austin: Cool (kisses her quick realizes what he just did leaves quickly)

Ally: shocked!

I don't own anything but the story!


	3. Blames & Breakups

With Trez

Dez: I had so much fun today

Trish: yea me too ( hugs Dez)

Dez: hugs back pulls away and kisses her

Trish: shocked but kisses back

?: Dez! How could you?

Dez: Mindy! It's not what it looks like *panics and blames Trish* She kissed me

Trish: *shocked that he lied and blamed her* No I did not he kissed me (slaps Dez)

Mindy: How could you (slaps Dez) WE R OVER!

Dez: Trish…..WAIT!

w/Austin and Bridgit

Bridgit: Hey babe what took so long!

Austin: Srry (kisses her forehead) I was w/ Ally…..my sister ( thinks nice save)

Bridgit: I didn't know you had a sister how come I never met her we have been together for a year now?

Austin: Yea….I don't talk about her much…she just moved back from New York!

Bridgit: Oh…..Cool I have to meet her someday! How about after our date

Austin: Sure…. (thinks oh no!)

Bridgit: Okay sounds great!

Few hours later at Sonic Boom

Austin: There she is talking to Dallas

Bridgit: Lets go say hi (pulls Austin)

Austin: (being pulled) Idk she looks really busy maybe we should come back tomorrow

Bridgit: Ignores him keeps pulling him

Ally: Um Dallas Idk if ill go out with you on Friday….I have to think about it

Dallas: Okay I just want you to know I broke up w/ Demi….. so im single

Ally: Im srry…..Ill let you know okay. Oh hey Austin!

Dallas: Okay cant wait (walks away)

Austin: Hey Ally

Ally: Austin about what happened earlier about the….. (gets interrupted)

Austin: Ally this is Bridgit…..my girlfriend

Bridgit: Hi Ally its finally nice to meet Austin's sister

Ally: *confused looks at Austin who is really nervous….plays along* Hi Bridgit Austin has told me so much about u

Bridigt: Really he has (looks at Austin who nods)

Ally: Yea, he really loves you its nice to finally meet you!

Bridigt: You too! So what are you doing on Friday?

Ally: I was going to….um… (looks at Dallas)…go on a date with Dallas Y?

Bridigt: We should double date!

Austin: Yea so I can keep an eye on u….sis

Bridgit: So protective….I love it lets go Aussy Bye Ally! Nice meeting you! (starts walking away)

Ally: Bye…you too…..Bye Austin ( mouths you have a lot of explaining to do)

Austin: Bye see you Friday….. *whispers* I know I do thanks so much (leaves)

Ally: your welcome… Hey Dallas I will go out w/ u as long as we can double date w/ Austin & Bridgit

Dallas: Deal! See you Friday *kisses her cheek*

Ally: (nods) See you Friday

Ally's POV: Austin has a gf then y did he kiss me? And y did he say Im his sister! He has a lot of explaining to do…im soooooo confused! I cant believe im going out with Dallas and Austin and his gf! Ugh this should be fun! NOT!

I don't own anything but the story!


	4. Apologizing & Awkwardness

With Trez Trish's house

Dez: Knocks on Trish's door… Trish! Trish! Trish please let me explain

Trish: (opens the door) What! You got about 2 min to explain b4 I slap u

Dez: 2 min! Okay here it goes….I was dating Mindy for about 2 months and then I met u we hung out I had so much fun and ur so pretty and it was like love at first sight…..I'm so srry Trish do u forgive me?

Trish: Looks Dez slams door in his face

Dez: ill take that as a no*sad*

Trish: *Yells through door* Well it def wasn't a yes

Friday date

Dallas: Hey Ally (kisses cheek)

Ally: Oh hi dallas

Austin: Hey Ally *jelly* Dallas

Dallas: Austin

Death staring at each other

Bridgit: Hey Ally

Ally: Hey Bridgit

Bridgit: Who is that? Wait is that Dallas he is really cute! Oh don't tell Austin I said that

Ally: *laughs* I wont wanna go inside and get a table

Bridgit: Sure boys lets go

Dallas & Austin still staring each other

Both: Coming

Austin: (walks in w/ Ally) You look pretty

Ally: Save it! Im still mad at u until u explain

Austin: I will tomorrow at sonic boom 12

Ally: Fine

All sit at table

Dallas: ridgit ur really pretty how did u end up w/ Austin

Bridgit: Well….it was on accident…..A year ago Austin was looking at this girl literally drooling….So I got him a napkin and told him to stop drooling its embarrassing…he looked up at me and laughed…it was just love at first sight I guess

Dallas: Ha! So your dating a guy who has a drooling problem instead of me!

Bridgit: Ha! Well u should of found me first…..and besides I can make that happen *winks at Dallas*

Austin doesn't notices he and Ally are just sitting there awkwardly while the other two flirt

Austin: (while looking at Ally) umm…Bridgit

Ally: (looks at Austin and smiles)

Bridgit: Yea?

Austin: (smiles at Ally) Nevermind.

Dallas: notices* grabs Ally's hand…..Ally u are really pretty and I like u a lot will u be my gf?

Ally: Speechless…(looks at Austin whos mouth is dropped)….Looks at Dallas…ummmm…..Dallas…..I…..umm…(looks at Austin who is looking down and then looks at Bridgit who is smiling weirdly)…..I…..yes I would love to be ur gf

Dallas:Yes! Kisses her passionately

Ally: Kisses back

Austin: *jealous* Bridgit lets go…..NOW!

Bridgit: Babe y?

Austin: I….I just….. looks at Ally and Dallas who are still kissing….I don't feel good…..Ill drive you home

Bridigt: ummm okay bye Ally…..Bye Dallas mouths call me when Austin isn't looking

Dallas: mouths I will

Ally: *notices* gets mad/ confused

Ally: Dallas can u take me home

Dallas: Okay (drives Ally home)

Ally: Dallas?

Dallas: Yes Ally?

Ally: I know u like Bridgit and want to be w/ her…so y did u ask me out

Dallas: Bcuz….I don't want u dating Austin when Bridgit breaks up w/ him

Ally: But wont u want to be w/ her

Dallas: I will secretly while im dating u so Austin thinks we r still together and u 2 wont go out…. Bridgit and I planned the whole thing while u two were staring at each other awkwardly

Ally: U know I will just tell Austin….and Bridgit thinks Im Austin's sister

Dallas: She knows he was lying by the way he looks at you…..and you wont tell Austin bcuz if u do I will (whispers something)

Ally: Shocked!

The next day Sonic Boom

Ally: talking to a customer….Heres ur change Have A nice Day

Austin: Hey Ally Can I explain now (looks around surrounded by ppl)….In private

Ally: um sure…..Dad im taking my break! Goes to the practice room

Austin: follows her closes the door

Ally: okay…. Im listening

Austin: Okay Bridgit is my gf and the day of our date was Bridgit and I's anniversary but I already made plans w/ u so I didn't want to cancel but then we went on our date and I had so much fun I totally forgot about Bridgit but then she called me so I had to leave and when she asked why were u late I said I was w/ u but she gets really jealous when im with other girls so I said u were my sister….

Ally: Then….what about the kiss?

Austin: ummm….I… I was just caught up in the moment it didn't mean anything

Ally: why did u lie? U could have just told me I would have understood

Austin: Bcuz…..I….I ( gets interrupted)

Ally: Bcuz u just wanted to play w/ my feelings u wanted me to fall under ur trap…..Austin that kiss may have meant nothing to u but it did to me…Austin I actually started to like u

Austin: No I didn't want to hurt u…..Im so sry….u started to like me was it when I kissed u

Ally: yes I thought I felt sparks but I was wrong….

Austin: Ally I felt sparks tooo…Im sry Ally…..Im so sorry I hurt u…..Im so srry!

Ally: yea me too…u and Bridgit have a happy life together ( remembers what Dallas said)

Austin: *sad* starts to leave*

Ally: Austin!

Austin: yes Ally?

Ally: ull be fine

Austin: *confused* huh what do u mean ill be fine

Ally: (hears Dallas coming) just remember ull be fine

Austin: umm okay bye Ally I hope u can forgive me (runs into Dallas) oh sry dude

Dallas: oh u will b walks away

Austin: nervous and confused

Dallas: Hey babe!

Ally: Don't call me that he is gone

Dallas: What did u tell him? Did u forget what I told u?

Ally: No I didn't and I didnt tell him anything

Dallas: Good Bridgit is going to break-up w/ him now and then we r going out bye!

Ally: Bye! (thinks poor Austin)

w/ Austin and Bridgit

Bridgit: Hey Austin we need to talk

Austin: yea we do Ill go first….umm Ally really isn't my sister and…..I kissed her

Bridgit: slaps him HOW COULD YOU WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR A YEAR

Austin: yea I know im so sorry

Bridgit: Im sorry too…..Im sorry I spent one year of my life w/ u we r OVER!

Austin: But….(sighs) this is what Ally meant that ull be okay she knew this was gonna happen but how y didn't she tell me I need to talk to her now

sonic boom

Austin: comes running in….. *yells*Ally we need to talk now!

Ally: Scared and confused

I don't own anything but the story!


	5. Truths & Forgivness

Ally's house

Austin: knocks on Ally's doors *fake cries*

Ally: (opens door) Austin ur crying come in whats wrong? (sits on couch pats spot next to her)

Austin: (sits next to Ally) It's Bridgit she broke up w/ me *fakes cries hysterically*

Ally: Omg Austin…Im sorry…..I…

Austin: your srry that u knew and didn't tell me! How did you know?

Ally: *high pitched* What I didn't….okay how did u know

Austin: Austin u'll be okay…..

Ally: has flashback

*flashback*

Ally: Austin!

Austin: yes Ally?

Ally: ull be fine

Austin: *confused* huh what do u mean ill be fine

Ally: (hears Dallas coming) just remember ull be fine

*end of flashback*

Ally: oh yea

Austin: yea so how did u know?

Ally: um just a feeling..hehe

Austin: Ally! How did u know? * getting a lil mad*

Ally: *notices* Austin (gets off couch) I cant tell you

Austin: What! And why not * a lil more mad* ( gets off couch and starts walking towards Ally)

Ally: ( starts backing up till she is against the wall) I just cant trust me

Austin: ( over Ally) and why not? ( gets close to her face their lips inches from touching)

Ally: (breathing hard) please Austin just trust that if I could tell you I would….please just drop it

Austin: Okay ill drop it if u kiss me right now

Ally: But Austin u know im…

Austin: idc ( kisses her)

Ally: kisses back puts her arms around his neck

Austin: picks Ally up and brings her to the couch

Ally: ( pulls away) Austin stop im with Dallas remember

Austin: oh yea Im srry Ally I don't know what came over me

Ally: Its okay Austin I actually wanted u too…..(they sit in silence)…. I think u should leave

Austin: But Ally we can still be friends

Ally: No! bcuz…. I can't just be friends w/u….everytime im near u I just want u to grab me in ur arms and kiss me….I just cant be ur friend…Im sorry Austin….please leave

Austin: Ally just leave Dallas then we can be together

Ally: I…I want to I do but…I can't…please just leave and don't talk to me again….*starts to cry*

Austin: FINE! * leaves and slams the door*

Ally: * cries* I hope u can forgive me Austin

A week later Sonic boom

Trish: Hey Ally

Ally: Hey Trish

Trish: Ally u've seemed kinda down this week What's wrong

Ally: Trish…I wish I could tell you but I can't…wait a minute I can…..lets go to the practice room

Trish: okay goes to practice room shuts the door but not all the way leaving a crack open)

Austin: Ally! Ally! She must be in the practice room ( hears Ally tell Trish everything) oh that's why she couldn't tell me….Im so stupid I should have known I shouldn't have yelled at her…. ( hears them coming runs out of sonic boom

Trish: U have to tell him

Ally: But I cant Dallas Remember

Trish: Im sure Austin wont let him do anything…..and if Dallas does tell him he will already know bcuz u will tell him first

Ally: But what if Austin doesn't look at me the same…I just cant live w/o him

Trish: Ally u were young and hopeless im sure he will still look at u the same

Ally: Trish I just cant….

Austin: (comes in) Ally can we talk about what happened in private

Dez: And Trish can we talk too

Ally: Yea Austin Lets go

Trish: *mouths tell him* ….. What do u want Dez?

Dez: Trish please forgive me we don't have to be together or even friends I just want to know u forgive me

Trish: I will forgive you if…..u get on ur knees and beg me

Dez: okay ( gets on his knees and begs) so do u…..know will u forgive me?

Trish: yes I will but only as friends u still have to win my trust back if u ever want to be more

Dez: Idc friends is great Hug? (hugs Trish)

Trish: hugs back

w/ Auslly

Austin: Look Ally about what happened I shouldn't have yelled at u like that…I should have just trusted u Im srry

Ally: Austin its really sweet that u apologized but….Im ready to tell you…..everything

Austin: really?

Ally: yea come sit ( sits on the couch and pats the spot next to her)

Austin: (goes sits) okay tell me

Ally: tells him everything about Dallas and Bridgit's plan

Austin: How could they! But what I don't get is why u couldn't tell me….What is Dallas holding against u?

Ally: well….(looks down then at Austin) *thinks * Austin please look at me the way u r now

I don't own anything except the story!


	6. Secrets & Suggestions

Austin: well what? Ally u can tell me anything (looks her in the eyes) u know that right

Ally: yes I do…..okay well when I was 6 my mom passed away and my dad wasn't the same after he just changed…..one day I came home from school and he was sitting there drinking….he looked at me and motioned for me to come to him so I did and…*starts to cry* he hit w/ the bottle he had in his hands and I blacked out and when I woke up I was in my room naked *cries harder*…..ever since then til I was 8 he would beat me and rape me but one day I called the cops on him and moved in w/ my aunt she ignored me she hated me…..so when I was 12 I ran away back to my house and ive been living there alone ever since…..my neighbor Lester checks up on me every now and then I call him my "dad" so I don't have to explain this to everyone * still crying*

Austin: Ally I…..Ally don't cry come here ( pulls her in for a hug)

Ally: (cries in his chest but then stops and wipes her eyes) well now u know everything

Austin: so u live alone? And how does Dallas know this?

Ally: yea I live alone and Dallas only knows bcuz he is Lesters son….

Austin: Don't you get lonely all alone in that big house?

Ally: yea I was alone for a long time til I met Trish she was and always will be my best friend…

Austin: Well now u have another and I will never leave u or hurt u in anyway….

Ally: Thanks Austin

Austin: Ummm Ally what if… Ugh U…..Um…..nevermind

Ally: What if what….no Austin tell me!

Austin: Well since u shared ur secret ill share mine…my parents died when I was young and I have benn living with my aunt ever since so I was thinking what if….

Ally: I move in w/ you

Austin: No I move in w/ you im sure my Aunt wont mind!

Ally: really Austin u would move in w/ me?

Austin: yea it would be fun!...just u and me 24/7

Ally: *laughs* Austin are u trying to talk me out of it! LOL JK I would love that!

Austin: okay lets go talk to my aunt!

Ally: okay

Austin's Aunts house

Amy: Are u sure this is what u want Austin?

Austin: ( looks at Ally) Im sure

Amy: okay I will check up on u every other month okay?!

Austin: Okay ( kisses her cheek) Thanks ur the best Aunt ever! Ally she said yes!

Ally: really that's great! Now I have one more thing to do!

Austin: really whats that?

Ally: ull see lets go ( texts someone)

Austin: to where?

Ally: Sonic Boom

Austin: okay

Sonic Boom

Ally: stay in the car I wont be long

Austin: okay

Ally: Hey…Dallas

Dallas: Hey Ally what did you want to talk about?

Ally: about us…..Dallas we r over!

Dallas: What are u sure u want to do this aren't you afraid ur little Aussy will look at u differently

Ally: yes im sure and no he wont bcuz I already told him and he still looks at me the same! Dallas y do u have to do this…y don't u just leave me alone and be happy w/ Bridgit

Dallas: ughh…..fine I will…..and Ally?

Ally: ya Dallas

Dallas: Im really srry about this and…..after all this I hope we r still friends?

Ally:…Of course Dallas I wouldn't be happier

Dallas: okay thnks…oh and Ally u and Austin have a happy life together! I really mean that!

Ally: Thanks u and Bridgit also!

Dallas: Thanks Bye Ally

Ally: Bye Dallas ( goes to the car and gets in)

Austin: Everything Alright

Ally: yes everything is just perfect!

I don't own anything but the story!


	7. New Beginnings & New Ideas

Ally's house 6am

Austin: Knocks on Ally's door

Ally: (answers door in her pjs) Austin?! What r u doing here so early?

Austin: Well….I couldn't sleep last night so I started packing my stuff and now im ready to move in!

Ally: Okay?! Just put ur stuff in the empty room and ill make breakfast!

Austin: Pancakes please! ( goes to his room and puts his stuff away and then sees a room that says do not go in and he goes in) Woah!(sees a music room/recording room) *starts playing piano and sees a song starts playing it*

Ally: Austin its ready*hears piano and her song* oh no….*goes upstairs* What r u doing in here?

Austin: *stops singing* oh srry_...I…..I_ didn't know u write songs….i mean I know u sang but I…..

Ally: yea I do but u still r not allowed in here please get out

Austin: ok….pancakes ready? * goes downstairs*

Ally: nods and shuts the door *goes downstairs*

Austin: *eating pancakes* so how long have u been playing/ =singing

Ally: ever since kindergarten…..wbu?

Austin: oh that's cool Ive been singing that long too! I just can't write songs

Ally: well its not easy not everyone can do it!

Austin: ik and it sucks bcuz I really want to be famous!

Ally: Ha! Good luck w/ that imam go shower I promised Trish I would meet her

Austin: *smirks* Can I go into the music room?

Ally: ummm…..sure just don't break anything

Austin: Yes! *runs upstairs*

Ally: *goes upstairs* lays out her outfit and gets in shower

10 mins later

Austin: Ally are u done yet? *goes in her room* Ally hears she is still in the shower* she takes long showers * looks at her outfit* cute *doesn't hear shower stop*

Ally: comes out in a towel

Austin: hears door open and turns around and trips over her shoes and falls on Ally

Ally: *screams* Austin what are u doing in my room and on me? GET OFF AND GET OUT!

Austin: I tripped im sorry! Sorry! *runs downstairs*

5mins later

Ally: Okay im going

Austin: Ally im srry about…..

Ally: just drop it its okay

Austin: okay bye

Ally: Bye

w/ Trish and ally

Trish: He saw u naked?!

Ally: well I was in a towel so technically no…..anyway what did u want to tell me?

Trish: Guess who got a bf!

Ally: OMG Really who is it? Is it Dez?

Trish: *sighs* No not Dez we r just friends…..His name is Carlos he is sooo sweet

Ally: really what is he like?

Trish: well he holds the door for me and all this gentlemen stuff

Ally: OMG Trish Im sooo happy for you!

w/Dez and Austin

Austin: Oh dude im so srry…..maybe u should get a gf and make Trish jealous

Dez: Idk if it will work she really likes this guy but it's worth a shot so who?

Austin: ummm….Let's look through our yearbook and then on Monday u'll ask whoever out in front of Trish

Dez: Okay *looks at yearbook* What about her? She is cute and is in my video club!

Austin: ummmm…..Bella sure its up to u!

Dez: Okay her it is! Bye Dude!

Austin: Bye

Dez: oh Austin when u going to ask Ally out?

Austin: idk I was thinking about talking to her about it tonight

Dez: oh okay good luck

Austin: Thx

w/ Auslly

Ally: Austin! Im home!

Austin: upstairs! In music room!

Ally: why u in here?

Austin: Im just tryin to figure out this song…

Ally: Which one?

Austin: Don't look down

Ally: oh well let's see

Auslly sing together

Austin: see that's it…it should be a duet!

Ally: really u think so?

Austin: yea….u know we make a great team

Ally: yea we do!

Austin: umm Ally do u think we can become famous together? W/ me as a performer and u as my songwriter and a performer too!

Ally: umm idk…..maybe…..lets try!

Austin: really?!

Ally: yea….partners

Austin: def partners lets record our first video

Ally: okay!

After video

Austin: okay its uploaded!

Ally: great now we wait!

Austin: ummm this is random but….Ally would u be my gf?

Ally: ummmm…..Austin….no

Austin: Oh okay ( sad)

Ally: Austin?

Austin: yea Ally?

Ally: I may not want to be ur gf right now but doesn't mean I don't want to….i just think we should date first

Austin: u mean just date and get to know each other

Ally: yea lets not rush…..

Austin: Okay Ally will you go out w/ me Friday night

Ally: yes I would love too!

I don't own anything but the story!


	8. Plans & Pretend

Monday School

Trish: Hey Ally

Ally: Hey Trish it feels good to be at school again

Trish: No, no it doesn't

Ally: y not?

Trish: bcuz now I actually have to see Dez

Ally: oh come on Trish ur friends right

Trish: yea but every time I see him I get butterflies and I don't want that

Ally: just face it Trish u like maybe even love Dez and all his weirdness

Trish: yea I guess I do….ugh I don't feel wel all of a sudden

Ally: U gonna be ok?

Trish: yea I think hey look its bella Hey bella

Bella: Hey u guys what up

Trish: nm u

Ally: yea nm

Bella: yea same school has been boring so far nothing really surprise-*gets cut off*

Austin: Will Bella please step forward * notices she is friends w/ Trish and Ally*

Dez: Austin I cant do this how do I even know if Trish will notice

Austin: oh trus she'll notice

Bella: whats goin on *looks at Trish and Ally*

Both shrug shoulders

Dez: Miss Bella *sees Trish* will you go on a date w/ me this Friday

Bella: umm….*looks at Trish who tells her its okay* yes

Dez: Ill pick u up 7

Dez and Austin do handshake

Austin winks at Ally

Dez & Austin & Bella Leave

Ally: oh Trish r u gonna be ok?

Trish: yea but I don't think I feel well imam go home * fakes headache*

Ally: k *knows she is faking* feel better poor Trish

Bell rings Lunch

Austin: * Comes up from behind and grabs her waist and spins her* Hey Ally!

Ally: Oh! Hey Austin *sighs*

Austin: whats up? U ok

Ally: oh its just …Trish

Austin: she jelly

Ally: idk maybe but she is really hurt

Austin: oh Dez didn't want to hurt her just make her jelly *bites into an apple*

Ally: What r u talking about?

Austin: Dez doesn't really like Bella he is just pretending to make Trish want him back *bites apple again*

Ally: Really? Trish norm doesn't get jelly but y bella her and Trish have benn friends since pre-k?

Austin: *chokes on apple* what really? We didn't know we just randomly picked someone out of the yearbook srry…..

Ally: its okay *bell rings* Imma head to class

Austin: Okay *throws apple in trash* I have free period ill walk u

Ally: No!...Its okay Ill just see you later

Austin: okay? Don't forget our date Friday

Ally: I wont bye Austin *hugs him*

Austin: Bye *hugs back*

w/ Trish & Ally Trish's house Friday Morning

Ally: Hey Trish….how u feeling?

Trish: oh hey Al….yea im okay

Ally: Trish if u want I cannot go out with Austin and we can have a girl day

Trish: No Ally u don't need to do that I know how much u like him so go have fun

Ally: k if u say so….i gtg….. Trish if u change ur mind let me know ur my best friend I rather spend the day w/ u then a crush… feel better…..and remember u deserve better than Dez

Trish: yea whatever have fun with Austin im fine

Friday Ally's house

Austin: Hey Ally u ready?

Ally: ummm…*pretends to cough* I don't feel good can we reschedule?

Austin: umm okay do u want me to stay with u?

Ally: umm that's sweet but im fine really im fine bye Austin

Austin: um okay? bye

w/Dez

Dez: *looks at photos of him & Trish* *sighs* I cant do this * calls Bella*

Bella: * answers* Hello Dez

Dez: Hey Bella about our date tonight

Bella: oh yea I cant wait it will be so much fun I invited my friend Trish and her bf I hope u don't mind she seemed kind of down

Dez: um….ur friend….yea that's cool I guess well see u later

Bella: k bye *hangs up*

w/Trish and Carlos

Trish: Hey Carlos Bella invited us to a double date want to go?

Carlos: Yea sounds fun ill pick u up at 7!

Trish:Yea….cant wait!

Carlos: neither can i…*kisses her* bye

Trish: *kisses back* bye

Austin comes up

Trish: Hey Austin!

Austin: Hey Trish *sighs*

Trish: Whats wrong aren't u suppose to be with Ally?

Austin: Ally's sick so our date is cancelled

Trish: What No she isn't she came to my house this morning she is fine

Austin: so she Is pretending why?

Trish: idk maybe bcuz of me….or you?

Austin: Me what did I do?

I don't own anything but the story!


	9. Questions & Answers

Ally's house

Austin: *knocks on the door* Ally I know ur in there Please let me in

?: * opens the door* um hi? Who are u?

Austin: Im Austin! Who are you?

Elliot: Im Elliot! What are you doing here?

Austin: Im here to talk to Ally besides I live here what are you doing here?

Elliot: Im visiting my girlfriend….um ill tell Ally ur here

Austin: YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?

Elliot: Ally! Austin's here!

Ally: oh….hey Austin…. I can explain

Austin: I thought u were sick…..y is he here?...I thought u were sick more importantly why is he here? * starting to get jelly/ mad*

Ally: Who Elliot? ….um he is my * gets interrupted*

Austin: your BOYFRIEND! Ally…..i thought we were…..but u lead me….. I guess I was wrong

Ally: Austin what r u talking about Elliot is NOT my bf he is my sisters

Austin: u have a sister?

Ally: yea…. I don't talk about her much …

Austin: How come? And y doesn't she live here?

Ally: bcuz…. Technically she is not my sister she is adopted my mom wasn't expecting to have other children after she put my sister up for adoption but they did and they didn't want to go through the adoption process again sooo yea…..

Austin: so where is she….. and y is he here and not w/ her

Ally: bcuz I was just about to tell him my sister isn't here she actually lives in California

Elliot: What!? Seriously?! Ugh bye Ally Ill see you tomorrow! Bye Austin srry about the confusion

Austin: It's okay I jumped to conclusions bye

Ally: Bye!

Elliot: Bye * leaves*

Austin: What are you doing tomorrow w/ Him?

Ally: ummmm…..

Austin: more importantly y did u act sick?

Ally: ummmm…..srry It's just I forgot he was coming so I wanted to explain to him my sister wasn't here…. And tomorrow at first he thought him my sister and I were going to California for a concert but now he knows we r meeting her there

Austin: wait ur going to California? How Long?

Ally: yea just for the weekend and Monday

Austin: I wont see you all weekend? Now I really wish we had our date

Ally: we still can

Austin: really u want to?

Ally: of course lets get ready * goes upstairs*

Austin: okay * follows her*

w/ Trish/ Bella/ Dez

Bella: Hey Trish!

Trish: Hey Bell!

Dez: Hey Trish!

Trish: Hey Dez!

Bella: Where is Carlos?

Trish:oh he is on his way

Dez: Great!

Bella:cool lets get a table

Trish: okay

Gets a table Carlos shows up

Carlos: Hey srry im late

Trish: Its okay

Bella: yea we just sat down

Dez: yea its all cool!

Carlos: Cool!

Waiter: U ready to order?

Carlos: I'll have a burger

Dez: I'll have the chicken pot pie

Trish: I'll have the salmon

Bella: I'll have pizza

Waiter: coming right up

Carlos: can we all have coke to drink

Waiter: of Course * leaves then comes back with drinks* Here you go!

Carlos: Thanks!

Bella: Imma wash up before we eat * gets up spills drink on Carlos*

Carlos: *yells*

Bella: OMG! Come with me Ill help you clean up!

Carlos:okay * follows her to the bathroom*

Dez: So Trish how r u and Carlos?

Trish: ummmm…we are….okay…..sighs

Dez: What's Wrong ?

Trish: It's just Carlos seems sneaky and he keeps staring at Bella

Dez: oh….

Awk silence 5 mins passed

Dez: what is taking them so long?

Trish: Idk ill go check… * goes to the bathroom and sees carlos shirtless making out w/ Bella screams*

Carlos: * pulls away* Trish! Ummm…..I…..ummmmm….

Trish: runs out of store crying

Dez: sees her and then sees Carlos running his shirt half on and then sees bella w/ her hair messed up fixing her shirt

Bella: ummm…..I…

Dez: save it

Carlos: * catches up w/ Trish* Wait Trish Im srry!

Trish: * turns around and slaps him* YOU'RE A JERK! * runs*

Carlos: *shocked*

Dez: * goes up to carlos* That was not nice* punches him* Jerk! Trish Wait up

Sonic Boom

Dez: Trish! Trish! R u here? Hears crying in the practice room sees her sitting on couch* Trish u ok?

Trish: No im not okay

Dez: you want to talk about it? * sits next to her*

Trish: NO I DON'T

Dez: okay you don't have to talk if you don't want too

Trish: cries

Dez: * sits there cant stand seeing her cry grabs trish and pulls her in for a hug*

Trish: hugs tightly and cries in his chest

Dez: hugs he tight rubs her head

Trish: * pulls away* Dez?

Dez: yea Trish

Trish: thanks

Dez: No problem that's what….friends are for * smiles*

Trish: No Dez thanks for always caring and thanks for being there and thanks for….just thanks for being a great friend

Dez: trish its no big deal I will always care and be there for you bcuz I love you

Trish: smiles and leans in

Dez: um Trish…what r u….

Trish: Don't ruin the moment * pulls him close and kisses him*

Dez: *smiles kisses back*

I don't own anything but the story!


	10. Hellos & Goodbyes

Dez: *pulls away* Trish I know u said we r just friends but…. I cant just be ur friend I only went out w/ Bella to make u jelly Im srry that was stupid of me im srry

Trish: Dez its okay bcuz I cant just be ur friend either I was only dating Carlos to get over u but it didn't work…. I think… I love u too

Dez: * smiles widely* really * gets on one knee* Trish will u…* gets interrupted*

Trish: no we are too young!

Dez: let me finish…..Will u be my girlfriend?

Trish: um…..YES! I would love to !

Dez: yes! And this time im not gonna hurt u or let u go

Trish: neither am I * kisses him*

Dez: * kisses her back and takes her hand walks to his house *

Dez's house

Trish: woah this is ur house

Dez: yea…I want u to meet my dad

Trish: ok….what about ur mom?

Dez: oh she is on a business trip

Trish: oh ok lets go meet him

Dez: k follow me

Trish: follows him

Dez: dad…this is Trish

Trish: Hi Dez's dad

Dez's dad: why hello….so ur trish it's a pleasure to mmet u Dez Talks about u all the time

Trish: oh really he does * blushes*

Dez: * blushes* not all the time

Trish: ur cute when u blush * phone beeps* oh srry I gtg bye dez bye Dez's dad it was very nice to meet u

Dez's Dad: It was nice to meet u too bye

Dez: bye trish txt u later

Trish: nods and leaves

Dez's dad: I like her she is nice

Dez: me too dad I like her a lot

w/ Auslly

Austin: r u ready yet?

Ally: yes im ready

Austin: Great lets go!

the beach

Austin: here we are

Ally: awesome * starts running*

Austin: Ally wait up * runs after her*

Ally: * turns around w/ water guns* Freeze or ill shoot

Austin: Woah Ally…okay let me just put my phone down

Ally: I said freeze * shoots him w/ water*

Austin: oh that's it ur asking for it! * gets 2 water guns starts shooting her w/ water

2 hrs later Austin is on Alyy pointing a water gun her

Ally: okay Austin I give up you win

Austin: that's what I thought ha * laughs and gets up*

Ally: * shoots him again*

Austin: * grabs her and spins her around* fine u win

Ally: Ha! Yes! * laughs*

Austin: * laughs* lets get ready for part 2

Ally: part 2

Austin: yup lets go

Ally's House

Austin: go get ready

Ally: okay!

10 mins later both are ready Austins waiting downstairs

Austin: Ally r u ready yet?

Ally: yes calm down im coming

Austin: woah….ur Beautiful….no….. ur hot!

Ally: why thank you ur not so bad ur self

Austin: * laughs* after you

Ally: and a gentlemen * giggles*

their dinner in the beach

Ally: woah this is beautiful and sooo romantic im impressed Austin

Austin: why thank you I try

Ally: * punches his arm*

Austin: ow!

2 hrs later

Ally: this is sooo much fun thank you

Austin: ur welcome * picks up glass* cheers to our first date

Ally: cheers Austin

Austin: we should go out again how about Sunday

Ally: ummm. I cant srry

Austin: what y

Ally: Ill be in California remember

Austin: oh yeah I forgot….god im going to miss you so much

Ally: Its just for 3 days ill be home soon then we can have that date

Austin: yea…..*sighs*

Ally: Whats' Wrong

Austin: I…what if u…and then I wont….i just don't want to say good-bye

Ally: then don't….say see you later instead

Austin: okay….welll….then….

Ally: but not now lets just enjoy the rest of this date

Austin: okay!

1 hr later their house

Ally: that was so much fun….Thanks Austin for a wonderful time

Austin: no problem….lets get some sleep

Ally: ummmm…..Austin?

Austin: yea?

Ally: my flight leaves early in the morning so ill be gone by the time u wake up

Austin: What! No!...ugh okay….well then see you later Ally

Ally: see you later Austin * kisses his cheek goes upstairs*

Austin: Good-bye Ally

I don't own anything but the story!


	11. Parents and Shopping

Trish's House

Trish: * phone beeps* Oooo I got a text from Dez!

Dez: Hey beautiful what's up?

Trish: umm…Just thinking and missing you!

Dez: I miss u too!

Trish: what r u doing

Dez: oh just hanging at home

Trish: wanna come over?

Dez: yes! Be right there

10 mins later

Dez: * knocks on the door*

Trish: * opens it* Hey babe

Dez: Hey beautiful

Trish: come in…

Dez: okay

Trish: soooo what do u want to do? My parents won't be home til later tonight

Dez: um…..this * kisses her*

Trish: * kisses back and outs her arms around him*

Dez: * moves Trish to the couch and deepens the kiss*

Trish: * slowly unbuttoning his shirt*

?: *coughs*

They stop

Trish: oh Dad ur home early….um this is Dez….Dez this is my dad

Dez: Nice to meet you sir…..

Trish's dad: I would like to say the same but after what I just saw….

Dez: Im so srry I didn't mean to I just love ur daughter so much

Trish's dad: Dez is it

Dez: yes it is sir

Trish's dad: Well Dez follow me into the kitchen I would like to talk to u alone

Dez: yes sir…..

Trish: * pulls her dad8 please don't hurt him

Trish's Dad: make no promises

Trish: * calls her mom* mom can u come home now?

Trish's Mom: y sweetheart?

Trish: bcuz dad just saw me making out w/ my bf and now they're in the kitchen alone

Trish's mom: okay on my way

Trish: thanks

10 mins later

Trish's Mom: Im here any screaming

Trish: no not yet

They come out

Trish's Dad: Dez ur one funny kid

Dez: Thanks Trish's Dad

Trish's Dad: Hey call me jerry from now on

Dez: oh okay thanks Jerry

Trish and her mom is shocked

Dez: * winks at Trish* Jerry it would be my great pleasure to take ur daughter out tonight if u allow it?

Trish's Dad: Of course Dez….u two have fun….but not too much fun

Dez: trust me ill have her home by 12

Trish's Dad: u know what have her home by 2 my treat

Dez: thank you sir…. I mean Jerry

Trish: yea thanks dad….Let's go Dez

Dez: okay…Goodbye Jerry…. Goodbye trish's mom…It was a pleasure to meet u both

The parents nod and they leave

Trish's Mom: That went well….what made u not kill him

Trish's Dad: Well he took full responsibility and apologized…..and He reminds me of me when I was that age * smiles*

their date

Trish: I can't believe it! You actually got my dad to like u!

Dez: what can I say im just likeable

Trish: sure Dez…. No but seriously what did you two talk about

Dez: okay well…..we were in the kitchen and it looked like he was about to kill me so I braced my self but he just yelled at me and I told him im srry I take full blame and that I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that and I guess he was shocked and just started asking me questions then we started cracking jokes now he likes me…. I guess

Trish: No Dez….he loves you just like I do * kisses his cheek*

Dez: I love u too…..what do u want to do?

Trish: let's go shopping I'll let u pick out my outfit for dinner tonight and I'll pick urs deal

Dez: Deal!

the mall

Trish: okay u first where do u want to get my outfit/

Dez: ummmm let's go to * looks around* there

Trish: oooo I love that store let's go

20 min later

Trish: you took forever in there

Dez: well I wanted it to be perfect for the perfect girl!

Trish: aw how sweet * kisses him* Now its my turn….hmmm let's go there!

Dez: okay im trusting u

10 min later

Dez: ok let's go to my house change and reveal the oufits to each other

Trish: okay!

Dez's house

Dez: ok im ready r u ?

Trish: yup im ready

Dez: okay 1 2 3

Both come out

Dez: Wow! U r sooo beautiful!

Trish: and u….. r very handsome I did good

Dez: so did I

Both laugh

Trish: let's go

Dez: after u

2 hrs they had dinner and talked

Trish: This is soooo….perfect

Dez: yup its perfect bcuz im with u

Trish: awww Dez *blushes* stop it

Dez: Im serious….I have a surprise for u

Trish: Really! What is it?

Dez: close ur eyes

Trish: okay * closes her eyes*

Dez: *places a box in front of her and opens it* now open

Trish: Wow Dez its beautiful….Thank you

Dez: *puts it on her* anything for u beautiful…Now you have the key to my heart

Trish: *blushes*

Trish's House

Trish: Thanks I had so much fun

Dez: Me too….Good night Trish * kisses her forehead*

Trish: Good night Dez * kisses his cheek* Thanks for everything

Dez: Your Welcome * leaves*

I don't own anything except the story!


	12. Monday & Meeting New People

Austin: *texting Ally* can't wait till ur home

Ally: about that

Austin: What?

Ally: I'm staying in Cali for the rest of this week

Austin: What why?

Ally: well…I miss my sister Austin

Austin: y can't she come here

Ally: bcuz she has to work

Austin: oh okay well school is about to start I miss you

Ally: I miss you too! * end of text convo*

School

Dez: Hey Buddy!

Austin: * sighs* Hey

Dez: woah what's wrong/

Austin: ally is staying in Cali

Dez: FOREVER!

Austin: no just this week

Dez: oh dude I'm srry

Austin: It's okay… Well I gtg

Dez: bye

Bumps into someone

Austin: oh srry * helps pick up books*

?: WATCH WERE UR GOING!

Austin: Geez I said I was srry

?: Idc!

Austins POV: That girl is so rude…I said I was srry… She was dressed in mostly black how was I supposed to… ugh nevermind today is just not a good day

In class

Teacher: We have a new student her name is Sam

Austin POV: I lifted my head Hey! Its that girl…she is actually really hot…No stop u like Ally….besides she is a jerk…a hot jerk named Sam

Teacher: you can take Ally's seat since she won't be here this week

Sam: Whatever….* sees Austin* R U KIDDING ME… next to him

Teacher: please take ur seat… okay class turn to pg 562

Sam: *sits down* don't talk to me ,look at me or even think about me got it!

Austin: nods

Class is over

Austin: I'm Austin by the way

Sam: Idc

Teacher: class b4 u go we are having a partner project w/ the person u picked last week…Austin since Ally isn't here u'll work with Sam class dismissed

A&S: WHAT!

Austin: Do I have to?

Sam: yes I rather walk alone

Teacher: srrr….its due Friday

Sam: Ugh! *leaves*

Austin: * grabs her* here

Sam: what is this/

Austin: my number

Sam: *rips it* Thanks but no thanks

Austin: HEY! Look I don't want to be ur partner as much as u don't want to be mine but we have no choice so after school today ur coming over to my house and we are getting this project over with got it! *writes his number again and give it to her*

Sam: *shocked* yea …okay fine * takes his number*

Austin: Good….meet me here and ill give u a ride

Sam: No thanks ill walk

Austin: I wasn't asking * walks away*

Sam POV: Woah…I didn't think this would happen… I thought he was weak but man was I wrong. And he is really cute…I wonder if he is single? Anyways Im going to his house after school I can make my move there sounds good

Austin POV: OMG this Sam girl is sooo annoying but she is really cute also she has the same eyes as Ally… man I miss her sooo much Im not going to make it this week especially w/ Sam…but sam is really cute and completely opposite from Ally…hopefully she can I mean this project can get my mind off of Ally…I hope

w/ Sam

Austin: you ready

Sam: yea lets go

I don't own anything except the story!


	13. Trying and Talks

Austin's and Ally's house

Sam: woah ur house is huge

Austin: yea thanks lets go

Sam: k

Austin: we can work on the project here *points to the living room*

Sam: k

2hrs later projects finished they r laughing and talking

Austin: we are finally done!

Sam: yea

Austin: so Sam tell me about urself

Sam: What do u want to know?

Austin: Where r u from any siblings?

Sam: Well I'm from LA and yes a sister named Aria wbu?

Austin: Well im from here Miami and no im an only child

Sam: oh really?

Austin: yea so why did u move

Sam: to forget

Austin: forget? Forget what?

Sam: What? Oh nothing

Austin: no tell me

Sam: Austin

Austin: yea Sam

Sam: u help me forget

Austin: What? What do you mean for-

Sam: *kisses him*

Austin: *pulls away* woah Sam I don't know if I lead u on but im not interested

Sam: *shocked* oh im sorry do u have a gf? I didn't know its just…

Austin: Well….no not quite…*sighs*

Sam: What do u mean?

Austin: I mean well we are dating but we just aren't labeled "bf/gf"

Sam: oh….I see…ur thinking of her right now…how come she isn't coming over?

Austin: Well….she's…*sighs*

Sam: Wait…It's Ally isn't it?

Austin: yea its her she is in Cali for the week

Sam: oh…

Awk silence

Austin: yea I miss her so much

Sam: you really like her don't you?

Austin: yes I do a lot

Sam: Well….. what do u like about her

Austin: Welll I like her laugh I like how she laughs at everything I say….I also like her smile her eyes but most of all I like how I can tell her anything….I like how I can be myself around her….I like how she trusts me and I can trust her I like the way she giggles when I compliment her…. I like how her cheeks get pink when she is feeling shy or embarrassed..I like the way she dances I like the smell of her perfume and her hair..I like-

Sam: Austin?

Austin: yea?

Sam: It sounds like you don't just like Ally…..you love her

Austin: yea I guess I do…I love Ally.. but how do you know

Sam: b/c I was in love once

Austin: what really? With who?

Sam: A guy named Beck

Austin: Oh why do you say was?

Sam: remember when I said I came to forget?

Austin: *nods*

Sam: he is the reason why I want to forget….

Austin: why? What happened between u two?

Sam: well….

I don't own anything except the story!


	14. Forgetting & Fridays

Austin: well

Sam: Lets just say he broke my heart

Austin: how what did he do?

Sam: I really don't want to talk about it….

Austin: oh yeah just forget about it…..

Sam: That's what I'm trying to do but it is hard

Austin: oh ull find someone I promise

Sam: Yea I hope I really do…

School on Friday

Austin: Hey Sam u ready to turn in our project?

Sam: yup can't wait I hope we get an A

Austin: yea me too…..

Sam: so we have 10 minutes till class starts what u wanna do

Austin: idk just hang here I guess

Sam: k

Someone comes up from behind Austin and covers his eyes

Austin: okay Dez seriously get off me

Sam: um its not Dez

Austin: who is it then?

Sam: Idk a girl

Austin: a girl…wait what is today

Sam: Friday? Why…wait is that?

Austin: ALLY?!

Ally: Yeah hey…..

Austin: *turns around picks up Ally and spins her* I missed you so much..

Ally: I missed you too….. *kisses his cheek and sees the girl* um Austin are you going to introduce me to your friend

Austin: Oh yea this is Sam….

Ally: Nice to meet you Sam I'm Ally

Sam: oh I know Austin wouldn't shut up about you…lol its nice to meet you

Ally: *smiles* so Austin I'm sorry I left you doing the project all alone

Austin: Oh its okay I did it with Sam

Sam: yea…Um Austin

Austin: yea?

Sam: Nevermind Ally….

Ally: yes?

Sam: I just want you to know I kissed Austin I didn't know you two were together I was all depressed Austin made me feel better but don't worry he pulled away real quick he really likes you a lot I mean he has a whole list if you want to hear it

Ally: No im good…and Sam

Sam: Yea?

Ally: Thanks for telling me that was really sweet of you but its okay

Sam: Really thanks again Im sorry…

Ally: Its okay * hugs her*

Sam: * confused hugs back*

Bell rings

Ally: Shall we go to class

Sam: Yup

Austin: Yup * takes Ally's hand*

After school Sam is leaving Ally sees her

Ally: Hey Sam

Sam: Oh hey Ally

Ally: Wanna hang out with us today

Sam: Sure what r u doing

Austin: We are going to write a song

Ally: Actually we are going to do that Later…..first I want Sam to meet our friend Elliot

Austin: Elliot? Ally can I talk to you in private

Ally: Sure one sec Sam

Sam: okay

In private

Austin: Ally u didn't tell me Elliot was back

Ally: Yea I did at lunch….

*flashback*

Austin: staring at Ally daydreaming

Ally: Austin Austin

Austin; yea?

Ally: Is that okay

Austin: yea of course

*end of flashback*

Austin: oh so does that mean ur sis is here too

Ally: *looks down* ugh no they broke up

Austin: WHAT!?

Ally: yea she cheated on him no im trying to help him get over her and Sam is perfect

Austin: oh great idea

Sam: Are you two love birds done?

Auslly: Yes! Lets go!

Auslly's House

Ally: Elliot Im home come here I want you to meet someone

Elliot: Yea what's up Ally?

Austin: What up dude

Elliot; What up

Ally: Elliot this is Sam * pushes Sam*

Elliot: Hello Sa-* looks up and sees her* Woah

I don't own anything but the story!


	15. Songs & Secrecy

Sam: *blushes* Hi

Elliot: Hello Sam * takes her hand and kisses it* I'm Elliot

Sam: *giggles*

Ally: Well me and Austin are going to write a song u two get to know each other

Auslly go upstairs

Sam:Hi!

Elliot: Hi!

They just stare each other w/ Auslly

Austin: So what do you want to write

Ally: umm…idk…but I hope this song helps you get famous

Austin: me too…what about …..um….a-

Ally: A love song!

Austin: umm okay

Ally: how about it goes like this

love love love

it's a special kind of feeling

all you want is to ge close

gotta go for what you want

Austin: okay… but that's too lovey dovey how about this

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me if I'm wrong

This is not a love song Not a love song

Ally: that's great!

Plays the whole song again w/ Trez

Trish: Hey Dez….I missed you

Dez: Hey Trish….I missed you too

Trish: so…..

Dez: So…should we tell Austin and Ally about us

Trish: NO! I mean not yet let's wait a lil'

Dez: ok…kiss

Trish: of course *kisses him*

Dez: *kisses back*

Ally: Trish is that you?...with Dez? What are you guys doing here

Austin: yea we have been looking for you!

Trish: um…I was giving Dez advice

Dez: yea….advice

Auslly look each other

Ally: um okay

Austin: well me and Ally are going out to the movies wanna come?

Trish&Dez: NO….ugh….Sure

Austin: okay see you guys later *puts arm around Ally and leaves*

Trish: woah….that was close

Dez: yea well see you later

Trish: bye

w/ Auslly

Ally: ummm Austin

Austin: yea Ally

Ally: were those 2 acting weird

Austin: yea but when is Dez not weird

Ally: true… but Trish was acting weird that never happens

Austin: true

Ally: lets just get ready

Austin: Okay!

Elliot: Ally!

Ally: yes Elliot?

Elliot: thanks so much for introducing me to Sam she is awesome

Ally: oh ur welcome u guys gonna go out

Elliot: yea tomorrow

Austin: what r u gonna do?

Elliot: idk…I told her it was a surprise

Ally: um ok we will figure it out

Elliot: ok thnks u guys rock I gtg

Auslly: bye

Austin: so what r we gonna plan?

Ally: IDK…..

Austin: What about a party!

Ally: a party?

Austin: yea a Halloween party!

Ally: OMG! That sounds awesome

Austin: but where can we have it?

Ally: how about Sonic Boom

Austin: Great ill text everyone

Ally: awesome I'll tell Trish see u later *kisses his cheek*

Austin: kk *texts everyone*

w/ Trez

Trish: I love you Dez

Dez: I love you too…..I just wish we can tell Austin and Ally

Trish: We will I just don't want to jinx our relationship

Dez: okay I get that * kisses her*

Trish: *kisses back*

Trez making out

Ally: Trish! Trish! Are you here?

Trish: OMG ALLY

Dez: what do I do

Trish: Get in the closet go! I'm upstairs Ally

Ally: Oh hey Trish What's up

Trish: *nervous* nothing

Dez: * nervous* * hits something*

Ally: What was that?

Trish: what was what?

Ally: That noise

Trish: * looks Closet* what noise

Ally: Trish what's in the closet

Trish: nothing…*nervous starts sweating*

Ally: *goes to closet*

Trish: Ally wait….b4 u open the closet I have something to tell u

Ally: *turns around* what is it Trish

Trish: Its just I…..I….*fake cries*

Ally: Oh trish *hugs her* its okay

Trish: *motions to Dez to get out

Dez: *sneaks out*

Trish: * fake cries sees Dez leave*

Ally: so what's wrong?

Trish: * stops crying* oh nothing I just didn't want you to open the closet

Ally: Trish * goes to closet opens it* there is nothing in here

Trish: IK….I just didn't want u to see my outfit tonight

Ally: oh wow…Austin is throwing a Halloween party tomorrow bring a date *leaves*

Trish: *exhales* That was close…wait a date…..hmmmm* gets an idea*

I don't own anything but the story!


	16. Parties & Stagefright?

Ally: okay Austin u ready?

Austin: yea can I see my supergirl now?

Ally: of course!

Austin: woah ur HOT!

Ally: why thanks I love ur cape wish I had one

Austin: Do you want to wear mine? It gets in the way of my jacket anyway

Ally: u sure that's really sweet of u Austin

Austin: Well Imma sweet guy

Ally: sure u r lets go set up

Austin: k

w/ Trez

Trish: Really….pirates Dez?

Dez: just go put it on please

Trish: Fine!

Dez: Yay!

5 min later

Dez: Trish rrrrrrrr u rready

Trish: yes….how do I Look?

Dez: holy tacos your smoking

Trish: really…okay we will be pirates

Dez: yay! Okay lets go

Trish: okay!

w/ Sam & Elliot

Elliot: Hey Sam

Sam: Oh hey Elliot…..so what r we doing today?

Elliot: I was wondering if u wanted to go to a Halloween party?

Sam: but Halloweens next week…

Elliot: I know but Austins throwing it this week I guess

Sam: sure Ill go if…..

Elliot: if…..if what?

Sam: I can pick our costumes? Lol

Elliot: lol deal lets go

Party

Austin: Ally! Ally! Where are u dez and Trish are here

Ally: Im in here

Austin: y r u in here….the party is downstairs….come on we are performing soon

Ally: that's y Im up here

Austin: but u cant perform up here when the party is downstairs silly…

Ally: Austin im up here because I don't want to

Austin: u don't want to perform but it was ur idea

Ally: yea for u to perform not both of us

Austin: oh…but it won't be fun w/o u

Ally: how sweet but I just cant

Austin: y not

Ally: I have terrible stage fright

Austin: but u performed in front of the camera

Ally: yea bcuz if it was bad we can edit but there is no editing in real life

Austin: oh….but Ally u weren't bad ur amazing

Ally: Thanks Austin

Austin: come on Im sure ull blow them all away

Ally: idk Austin

Austin: Ally…..its okay if u get nervous just look at me ill be right next to u to catch u when u fall

Ally: okay Ill do it….thanks Austin *kisses his cheek*

Austin: lets go see Dez & Trish and I think Sam & Elliot arrived *leaves*

Ally: okay I'll be down in a minute….. Idk if I can do this….I cant do this I'm srry Austin….no I cant let him down…..ughhh idk

I don't own anything except the story!


	17. Sorrys & Surprises

The Party

Austin: Hey Trish, Dez…..pirates?

Dez: Yup!

Austin: Cool

Trish: wheres Ally

Austin: She dsaid she will be down in a minute

Trish: k

Sam: Hey Austin

Austin : Hey Sam…woah ur one hot police officer

Sam: lol thanks

Elliot: Hey you guys

Trish: Why hello…ur the cutest prisoner I've seen

Dez: *jealous* What!

Austin: Dez…. U okay

Dez: yea Im fine I just heard the announcer call you up

Austin: oh yea…me and Ally have a surprise for you

Trish: really then where is Ally

Ally: Im right here

Austin: Ally its time

Ally: oh okay

On stage

Austin: Hello everyone Im Austin Moon and Ally and I have a surprise for you!

Everyone: *screams*

Austin: Ally and I are going to sing a song for you…..here she is Ally Dawson

Everyone: *cheers*

Austin: Ally?

Trish: oh no

Austin: one sec…enjoy the music & food….where is she

Trish: idk she left with u

Austin: Help me look for her

Elliam & Trez: okay

Austin: *walks by the bathroom hears crying* Ally? *goes in* Ally u in here?

Ally: *sniffles* yea Im here…Im so sorry I just cant do it

Austin: yes u can I believe in you

Ally: No Austin I tried I just can't I'm srry I understand if your mad * starts crying*

Austin: *looks her and wipes her tears* Ally I'm not mad

Ally: *looks up* ur not?... but I ruined ur surprise *looks down*

Austin: *lifts her head up* Ally u didn't ruin anything * takes her hands* If u don't want to perform u don't have to

Ally: *shocked* really

Austin: of course I don't want to force u into doing something u don't want to do

Ally: *hugs him* thanks Austin

Austin: *pulls away* but Ally don't doubt urself u have an amazing talent….. don't hide it

Ally: u really think its amazing

Austin: yea bcuz ur amazing

Ally: Thanks Austin *hugs him*

Austin: Ally?

Ally: yes Austin?

Austin: I love you!

Ally: I love you too!

Austin: *kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*

Trish: There u guys are…the crowd is waiting r u two performing or not?

Austin: *pulls away* We are n-*gets interrupted*

Ally: yes we are

Trish: Okay Ill introduce u guys *leaves*

Austin: Ally we don't have to perform

Ally: yes we do… I don't want to hide my amazing talent

Austin: and u shouldn't

Ally: *kisses his cheek* Thanks Austin

Austin: ur welcome Ally

Trish: Here is Austin and Ally!

Austin: * takes her hand* lets go

They perform Don't look down

Crowd: *CHEERS*

Trish: U guys were awesome!

Dez: u guys rocked

Elliam: Amazing

Auslly: Thanks!

?: yes u guys were amazing…. Hi I'm Jim-

Sam: Jimmy Starr No Way!

Austin: OMG! Ur amazing sir

Jimmy: Thanks! I want to sign u two a record deal what do u guys say?

Auslly: YES!

Jimmy: Cool! Here is my card…..well get in touch soon

Austin: yes we will!

All jump w/ excitement

Ally: OMG! I conquered my stage fright and got a record deqal in one day and all thanks to Austin

Austin: No that was all you….I just gave u a little push

Trish: Omg! I'M SO EXCITED! *kisses Dez*

Dez: *kisses back*

Ally: *shocked*

Austin: *shocked*

Sam: *shocked*

Elliot: *shocked*

Trish: *pulls away and realizes what she did* oh….Did I mention I'm dating Dez….haha

Dez: *nods*

Ally: *shocked*

Austin: *shocked*

Sam: *shocked*

Elliot: *shocked*

I don't own anything except the story!


	18. Dating & Record Deals

Ally: ur dating

Austin: since when?

Trish: um the day u and Ally were supposed to have your first date

Ally: y didn't u tell me?

Dez: we didn't want to jinx it

Ally: Oh I see how cute!

Dez: yea trish is *looks at her and smiles*

Trish: *blushes*

Sam: this is all very cute and sweet but OMG Austin Ally Jimmy Starr wants to give you a record deal!

Austin: I know I cant believe it Imma call him later tonight but first I have plans

Ally: really like what?

Austin: to dance all night w/ my smoking hot supergirl

Ally: *giggles & blushes*

Austin: May I have this dance

Ally: of course

Dez: wanna dance

Trish: u know it

Elliot: May I

Sam: u may

A slow song comes on

Austin: *pulls Ally close* Ally

Ally: * puts her head on his chest* yea Austin

Austin: I never want to forget this moment right here right now w/ you my life is complete nothing can make it better every time I see you I can't help but smile every time u giggle it's the cutest thing ever and whenever u sing it's like I hear angels and I'm happy that my dream career is starting and ur in it with me I love you Ally Marie Dawson.

Ally: *starts tearing* aww that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and if it wasn't for u I would still be this shy songwriter whose songs would be trapped in a room Austin u are my other half you complete me and I love you Austin Monica Moon and don't you ever forget it

Austin: *looks at her and wipes her tears leans in and kisses her*

Ally: *smiles and kisses back*

Trez:*sees* Awwww

Later that night

Ally: Austin I think I'm going to shower and then go to bed

Austin: okay *quick kiss* night

Ally: night *leaves*

Austin: I guess I'll call Jimmy *calls Jimmy*

Jimmy: Hello

Austin: Hey Jimmy its Austin Moon from the party

Jimmy: oh just the man ive been waiting to hear so u've decided

Austin: yes me & Ally will take the record deal

Jimmy: That's great but….

Austin: but….

Jimmy: I dontv know how to say this but…

Austin: but what…say what ur scaring me Jimmy

Jimmy: I'm so sorry Austin

Austin: y r u sorry is there no record deal

Jimmy: no0 there is

Austin: then what

Jimmy: it was just that its only meant for u Austin not u and ally

Austin: *shocked*

I don't own anything but the story!


	19. Solos & So-Longs

Austin: *shocked* but u said u wanted to sign us both

Jimmy: ik but that was before

Austin: before what?

Jimmy: I found out u two were a thing I thought u were just friends

Austin: sooooo.w3hy is tht bad

Jimmy: bcuz couples & careers( _**see what I did there lol**_) never work out so either I lose both or Ill lose one and a lot of money

Austin: so what ur saying is ?

Jimmy: its ur choice either stay with Ally and ill sign just u or break-up with Ally and I'll sign both of u

Austin: but what is the difference if I'm dating Ally & u sign us both & if I'm dating Ally and u sign just me

Jimmy: bcuz lets just say I sign both of u and u break-up

Austin: not gonna happen

Jimmy: but what if u two do break up then u wont want to perform together and ill lose money

Austin: but it wont

Jimmy: but what if it does

Austin: *silent*

Jimmy: just think about it okay

Austin: okay *hangs up & sighs*

Ally: is everything okay

Austin: huh oh yeah

Ally: who was on the phone?

Austin: Jimmy

Ally: and whats up do we have a record deal

Austin: *sighs* no we don't…but

Ally: but?

Austin: I do

Ally: what do you mean?

Austin: but I'm not taking it

Ally: wait what I'm so confused….Austin what do u mean?

Austin: Jimmy didn't know we were dating

Ally: oh okay

Austin: I guess he figured it out& he said he only wants to sign us both if we *chokes on his words*

Ally: if we what

Austin: *stutters* b-b-b-bre-break up

Ally: *shocked* oh

Austin: but he said we can stay together & I just have a record deal

Ally: okay that's great

Austin: but I'm not going to take it

Ally: why not?

Austin: because if its not w/ u its not complete

Ally: but it is with me I just wont be right next to you Ill just be ur number one fan in the crowd don't let me stop you from ur dreams

Austin: but Ally…

Ally: but nothing…. Call Jimmy and take the deal

Austin: are u sure

Ally: *smiles* of course I'm sure Austin go live ur dream

Austin: okay * calls jimmy puts on speakerphone*

Jimmy: Hello Austin have u decided?

Austin: yea

Jimmy: so we have a deal

Austin: yea we do

Jimmy: great I'll text you the details tomorrow

Austin: okay bye

Ally: see…..soon ur name will be in lights Austin Moon

Austin: I love you Ally

Ally: I love u 2

The next day

Ally: Hey Austin I'm going to hang out w/ trish okay!

Austin: okay im meeting w/ Jimmy catch u later

Ally: k * kisses his cheek* bye

Austin: *waves* bye

w/ Austin & Jimmy

Austin: Hey Jimmy

Jimmy: Austin my man

Austin: so Jimmy whats up

Jimmy: Austin I have great news

Austin: yea?

Jimmy: ur going on a world tour

Austin: really? Already?

Jimmy: yup its going to introduce you to the whole world

Austin: Awesome I can't wait to tell Ally we are going on tour

Jimmy: *looks down* yea about that

Austin: let me guess ally can't go on tour bcuz she is my gf

Jimmy: yea so u understand great

Austin: yea but

Jimmy: ur not going

Austin: no I'm going Ally wont let me stay it just….

Jimmy: Just what?

Austin: it's just I'm going to miss her so much

Jimmy: its not that long

Austin: really how long is it

Jimmy: well its around the world so a year

Austin: a year!... I can't Im going to go crazy w/o her for a whole year I just got her back I don't want to lose her again

Jimmy: I understand but like u said she wont let u pass this up

Austin: *sighs* Ik I just don't know how I'm going to tell her….

W/ Ally & Trish

Trish: so Austin had to choose between his dream and u?

Ally: technically but I rather not live my dream then lose him again

Trish: man I'm glad Dez has no talent

Ally: Trish ur not helping

Trish: Im srry Als it's just I don't know what ur going through

Ally: Ik *gets a text* Austin just texted me

Trish: what he say

Ally: we need to talk * sighs* I feel like its bad news

Trish: *sighs* maybe its not but good luck Ally

Ally: Thanks!

w/ Auslly

Ally: Austin I'm home

Austin: in the music room

Ally: so whats up what u wanna talk about?

Austin: Well…Jimmy said he hooked me up w/ a world tour

Ally: Austin that's awesome

Austin: yea but…

Ally: but?

Austin: *sighs*

Ally: I can't go…huh

Austin: *nods*

Ally: u still need to go this is the start of ur career…I'll still be here when u get back

Austin: no that's what I'm afraid of

Ally: what do you mean?

Austin: Ally the tour its

Ally: its what

Austin: its for a whole year *puts his head down*

Ally: oh…*lies* that's okay

Austin: Ally stop lying to urself we all know how this goes at first its I miss you so much then that fades then u will fall for someone else and I just cant take that I cant lose u again

Ally: so what are u saying

Austin: *sighs*

Ally: Austin what are u saying?

Austin: I'm saying is that I love u way too much to hurt u that I couldn't live with myself if I hurt u and that's what this tour is going to do its going to hurt you either way

Ally: Austin I don't understand/

Austin: U will soon

Ally: Austin are u bre-*gets interrupted*

Austin: *kisses her*

Ally: * kisses back*

Austin: *pulls away* So-long Ally Ill miss u and I'm srry *leaves*

I don't own anything but the story!


	20. Tours & Heartbreaks

Ally's POV: Austin kissed me and then left….when left he took my heart w/ him I can no longer feel…I know he did this for our own good bcuz if not it would lead to one of us getting heartbroken but still I wish this didn't have to end this way…NO it can't end this way…I have to fix this!

Austin's POV: I had to let her go it wouldn't have worked out and one of us would have been heartbroken at least now she can get over me and I wont be in her way of happiness…I'm going to miss her sooo much but the problem is I don't leave for my tour until Sunday and its only Friday *sighs* What am I going to do oh here comes Dez and Elliot.

Dez: Whats up Austin

Elliot: are u okay it looks like u just been hit by a truck

Austin: it feels like it

Elliot: What's Wrong?

Austin: I…I just broke up with Ally

Dez: oh man dude I'm srry

Elliot: yea me too but y u guys had a fight?

Austin: no

Dez: she hit u with a truck or put a chicken in ur pants…man I hate when that happens

Austin: uhhh no

Elliot: then y

Austin: bcuz I'm going on tour for a whole year and relationships never work out

Trish: What! Ur going on tour how could you do that to Ally!

Sam: Trish!

Trish: oh srry

Austin: *sighs & sad* Ik but u all know Ally she wouldn't have let me stay

Trish: true

Sam: but u know Ally more than any of us….u two could have made it

Austin: yea but u guys know relationships like that never works out

Sam: true but Austin u and Ally don't have just any relationship u two have something no one could understand u would have figured something out

Austin: so ur saying I screwed everything up

Sam: yea u did now go fix this

Austin: but how she prob wont talk to me

Trish: how do u know?

Austin: bcuz I kissed her and left

Dez: *gasps*

Everyone looks at him

Dez: what? Everyone knows ur not supposed to do that

Trish: yea Dez is right

Austin: what am I going to do? * puts his head down*

Ally: Austin can I talk to u

Austin: *lifts his head up* Ally?

Sam: yea we will leave u two alone

Trish: yea lets go Dez

Austin: Ally…I…..I…I-

Ally: Shh! Austin let me talk

Austin: *nods* okay

Ally: Austin I love u so much that if u hide I'll seek for u If ur lost Ill search for u If u leave Ill wait for you If they try and take you from me I will fight for u cause I never want to lose someone I love I never want to lose u Austin

Austin: really?

Ally: yes Austin there is a love that only u can give, a smile that only ur lips can show, a twinkle that can only be seen in ur eyes and my life that only you can make complete. Austin only u can make me feel the way I feel right now no one else….not even Dallas the day were first met we were complete strangers but something on that day happened something like ur smile alone took half of my heart when we said goodnight and I kissed ur cheek Austin I just cant explain how u make me feel I I just-*gets interrupted*

Austin: *kisses her* I love you too!

Ally: * smiles*

Austin: so now what

Ally: well since you only have on day left and u'll be gone for a whole year I think we should

Austin: Should have our last date

Ally: *nods* our last date until we see each other again

Austin: good go put on something nice I already have it planned

w/ Auslly

Austin: Ally are you ready?

Ally: yea I'm coming *walks downstairs*

Austin: woah Ally beautiful as always

Ally: thanks handsome as always

Austin: Shall we * puts his arm out*

Ally: we shall *grabs his arm*

20 mins later

Austin: here we are

Ally: woah beautiful

Austin: *pulls out her chair* Madam

Ally: why thank you sir

Austin: *reveals the food in front of them* Tada

Ally: woah did u cook this?

Austin: yea I can cook more than just pancakes

Ally: I see *takes a bite* oh my gosh this is delicious

Austin: why thank you

Ally: your welcome

10 mins later

Austin: *wipes his muth* care to dance *puts hand out*

Ally: of course *takes his hand*

Austin: Ally

Ally: you are really beautiful

Austin: how did you know I was going to say that

Ally: because its true and u said it like 50x already *giggles*

Austin: *embarrassed* oh

Ally: don't be embarrassed its cute and sweet

Austin: Ally I have something for you

Ally: really?

Austin: yea *gives her a bag*

Ally: *pens the bag* oh Austin its beautiful * holds up a necklace*

Austin: *puts it on her* theres more

Ally: *pulls out a charm bracelet* oh I love it thank you Austin *hugs him*

Austin: *hugs her back & whispers* there is one more

Ally: really? *looks through the bag* there is nothing else in here *looks up*

Austin: *on his knee w/ a ring box* Ally

Ally: Austin I'm *gets interrupted*

Austin: its not that Ally will you promise me that u will never love anyone else as long as u wear this?

Ally: I promise

Austin: *puts on the ring* now we are matching *shows his ring*

Ally: *kisses him*

Austin: *kisses back*

Ally: *pulls away* Austin all of this is so romantic and I'm going to miss u so much

Austin: I'm going to miss you too!

Ally: lets go home u have to get up bright and early tomorrow

Austin: yea* takes her hand & walks to the car*

20 mins later House

Austin: goodnight Ally

Ally: Goodnight Austin

Austin: *turns to walk to his room*

Ally: Austin….

Austin: yea?

Ally: can u sleep with me?

Austin: *turns around confused*

Ally: not like that

Austin: oh okay….then yea sure

In Ally's Room

Ally: *gets in bed*

Austin: *gets in next to her* Night * kisses her forehead*

Ally: night

The Next Day

Jimmy: Austin Say goodbye we got to go in 5min

Austin: okay…..bye Elliot

Elliot: bye*man hug*

Austin: take care of Ally for me

Elliot: I will

Austin: bye Sam *hugs her*

Sam: bye Austin* hugs back*

Austin: bye Trish *hugs her tight*

Trish: bye Austin * hugs back tight*

Austin: bye Dez….Dez?

Dez: *starts crying* bye buddy *hugs him*

Austin: *hugs back does handshake*

Dez: *whispers* I'll miss you

Austin: * turns to Ally*

Ally: *holding back tears*

Austin: *hugs her tightly*

Ally: * hugs him back tightly* Austin promise me you wont fall for any fans out there

Austin: I promise Ally but there is no need to worry u already have my heart

Ally: *smiles*

Austin: * kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*

They Kiss for 2 mins

Jimmy: Austin its time

Austin: *pulls away* okay *puts his forehead on hers* I love you Ally Marie Dawson forever and always

Ally: I love you too Austin Monica Moon forever and always *starts crying* Ill miss you

Austin: Ill miss you too! *kisses her*

Ally: *kisses back*

Austin: *pulls away* Bye Ally

Ally: bye Austin….

Austin: *turns and gets on tour bus turns back to Ally and mouths* I love you

Ally: *mouths* I love you too…..and w/ that he was gone but even though he took my heart w/ him on that bus Im not heart-broken because I know its safe w/ him and will always belong w/ him no matter what but man am I going to miss him….Once he left I bursted into tears and then was surrounded by hugs from my friends this was going to be the longest year of my life but u know what they say when u love something set it free and if it truly was urs it'll be back and Ik Austin will be back….soon…..

I don't own anything but the story!


	21. Authors Note

Okay Hey you guys I hope you liked the story that was the final chapter but good news I'm making a season 2! I just wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed they were so sweet especially from LoveShipper! Check out my other stories! I don't own anything that has to do with Austin and Ally I just own my stories!


	22. Sequel

**Hey you guys it's me I just want you to know that I have finally started the sequel to this story and it is up anod posted. I hope you guys like it and I just started this story so If you have any ideas or plot twists you want to put in there don't be afraid to review or pm them to me and I'm also going to need new characters so If you want a character to be in it I'm taking a lot pm me or review me with this filled out okay thanks! Stay awesome! **

**Name: **

**age: **

**relationship status:**

**hobbies: **

**personality: **

**style: **

**relationship with the main characters( Austin, ally, Trish, Dez, Elliot, Sam): **

**secret talents: **

**Any secrets in general:**

**anything else you want to add: **


End file.
